Dúvida Cruel
by Paulo Ruembz
Summary: E agora? Com quem ficar?


Harry estava apressado pra usar o banheiro. Estava na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas e, por isso, se encontrava no quinto andar. Lembrou-se da senha do Banheiro dos Monitores - que Rony lhe dissera anteriormente, para casos de emergência como aquele - e entrou. Logo após iniciar o uso, a porta é aberta bruscamente.

- Ora, ora, Potter! O que temos aqui... - falou o loiro da Sonserina, irônico. Harry tratou de levantar as calças, fechar o zíper e virar para encará-lo.

- Malfoy! Será que nem no banheiro você me deixa em paz?

- Weasley, quer me dar uma ajudinha? - Rony surgiu da sombra de Draco, foi em direção a Harry e o agarrou por trás.

- Pode vir - disse Rony, com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico de Draco.

Harry não podia acreditar. Agora, Rony havia se vendido ao Malfoy? E, por não acreditar, não pode se expressar em palavras. Ficou atônito. Draco se aproximou, e começou a tocar no corpo de Harry, retirando sua camisa. Rony começou a rir.

- Não vai fazer nada, Potter? - Harry continuou sem reação alguma. E nem poderia: Rony era demasiado forte. - Acho que você precisa de mais estímulo...

Draco abaixou a calça do moreno, deixando-o de cueca. Harry sentiu a ereção de Rony em suas costas. Agora sim ele havia entendido; seus músculos não esboçavam resposta. O cérebro havia perdido o controle, era como se ele estivesse tetraplérgico.

- Não é assim que eu gosto, Potter... Quero ver você sentir dor... Crucio!

**x.X.x**

Harry acordou num sobresalto. Estava completamente suado. Rony, que possuía a cama mais próxima de Harry, acordou com susto.

- O que foi? - Rony olhou assustado.

- Nada, só um pesadelo... - Harry não se deu ao trabalho de colocar os óculos. Mergulhou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Pois, trate de amanhã ir conversar... - Rony não terminou a frase, e logo tratou de dormir.

**x.X.x**

- Harry está tendo pesadelos, Mione.

- Uhum.

- Muito frequentes.

- Ok.

- Acorda no meio da noite, suado.

- Certo.

- Por que você não dá a mínima ao seu amigo?

- Porque, no momento, estamos no meio da aula de Poções. E eu quero prestar atenção na aula, se me permite. Por que não podemos conversar no almoço?

- Porque o almoço foi feito pra COMER - disse Rony, com jeito de 'Capitão Óbvio'.

- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória...- disse Snape, pausadamente - ... para cada um de vocês dois. E menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória, pelo fato de o senhor Potter se achar famoso o suficiente para não sentar com os menos afortunados - olhou para Rony - hoje, e não me dar o prazer de lhe tirar pontos por conversas paralelas.

Rony fez menção de se levantar para protestar contra tamanha injustiça, mas Hermione o puxou pra baixo.

- Quer perder mais pontos?

Harry estava aéreo. Neville estava fazendo - ou tentando fazer - todo o trabalho. Algo que Snape não percebeu pois, para ele, Harry sempre havia tido uma cabeça oca. O moreno pensava na série de sonhos que vinha tendo. Alguns envolviam seu melhor amigo, outros o seu inimigo número 1 em Hogwarts e, às vezes - como havia acontecido na noite passada - os dois. Na maioria das vezes, eram sonhos comuns, com Malfoy o provocando e Rony o defendendo. Outras vezes, os papeis se invertiam. E, em outras, bem... Harry corava quando pensava. Elas envolviam Rony e Draco suados, em volta dele, fazendo coisas que não devem ser feitas, enquanto Harry sentia um prazer fora do comum. Mas, quando acordava, verificava que não estava nem um pouco alterado, e não sentia absolutamente nada. O que isso significaria?

- Se eu prestasse mais atenção na aula da profa. Trelawney, talvez eu soubesse...

- Soubesse o quê? - indagou Hermione. Harry continuava sentado na mesa de Poções, mas a aula já havia acabado. Só estavam ele e ela na sala. - Rony saiu correndo pra o almoço.

- Nada...

- Tem a ver com aqueles pesadelos?

- Que pesadelos?

- Rony me disse que você estava tendo uns pesadelos e acordava no meio da noite. Sobre o que são?

- Não sei. Apenas acordo, não lembro do que acontece neles. Falando em lembrar, o que eu perdi na aula hoje? - Hermione riu.

- Muitos pontos. Snape deve ter tirado, no mínimo, 50 pontos pela sua falta de atenção. E fez questão de não lhe tirar do transe, pra que pudesse tirar mais pontos depois.

- Prometo recuperá-los nas aulas de Defesa...

- Francamente, Harry! Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tantos pontos. Temos que ganhar, e não perder! Agora levante-se e vamos comer, senão o Rony vai acabar com o estoque de comida das Cozinhas.

Harry riu com o comentário. Levantou-se e foi até o Salão Principal, sentando-se do lado do ruivo. Hermione sentou-se de frente aos dois.

- Graças a Deus nós temos a tarde livre! Vai dar pra dormir um bocado - disse Rony, saciado. Harry concordou.

- Você não, Harry! Vai tratar de aprender o assunto da aula de hoje, onde você fez missa de corpo presente. Lembre-se dos NOMs! Você está convidado, Rony!

- Não mesmo - disse Rony. Harry teve que ir com Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:** Já sabem as regras, não é? Deixem reviews para a continuação da história. Podem elogiar, amar, glorificar ou esculhambar, mas deixem reviews. São sempre construtivas e ajudam muito a melhorar a história :P


End file.
